Contrato de amor
by kaoru asakura1
Summary: A brasileira Ana é forçada a ir para a Coreia. Nessa terra distante, se vê envolvida por um contrato em que lhe obriga a conviver com dois homens Heechul e Donghae que não significam nada para ela além de incômodo... pelo menos, no início.
1. O Contrato

**O contrato**

Desde que partimos do Brasil ainda não consegui perdoá-lo. Ele me comprou presentes caros e me fez milhões de promessas, mas ninguém _gosta_ de deixar seu lar, abandonar seus amigos e encarar uma nova vida em outros países.

Minhas amigas me abraçaram chorando no aeroporto, com exceção de uma. Glenda não chorava, ela vibrava de alegria. É, ela é, sim, minha amiga.

- Você vai para o melhor lugar do mundo. Com a melhor música do mundo e os melhores garotos do universo. O que faz chorando, Ana? – perguntou, empurrando todos à minha volta para me abraçar carinhosamente. – Não esqueça de me convidar para sua casa, ouviu?

Foi nesse dia gelado que parti para Seoul, a capital da Coreia do Sul. Quanto a este país, sempre me foi indiferente. Embora meu pai já tivesse me arrastado pela Europa em suas viagens e para os Estados Unidos ocasionalmente, nunca pensei que os negócios o levariam para tal lugar. Minha mãe não gostou muito, mas meu pai nunca deixaria de fechar um acordo milionário porque suas mulheres discordavam.

Minha irmã estava no céu, não por que ela amasse o país e porque estudaria numa das melhores escolas do mundo, mas porque surtava ouvindo k-pop. Se você se pergunta o que é isso, irei esclarecer em apenas uma linha. Musiquinha coreana, pop com letras vazias, danças pavorosas e vozes modificadas, dando aquele efeito robotizado que as pessoas gostam de chamar de "música eletrônica".

Não pude discordar que a universidade de Seoul seria um bom lugar para meus estudos, mas detestava ter que me desfazer de minhas coisas e partir para um lugar cuja língua era complicada e que não despertava em mim nenhuma curiosidade.

- Vamos, melhore essa cara. O senhor Kim já chega e essa cara de enterro não vai me ajudar. – O senhor Kim iria fechar um negócio milionário com a empresa do meu pai. Não pense em nada glamoroso, mas em sondas de petróleo e bons profissionais nosso país, o Brasil, é referência.

- Papai, não sei nem ao menos me comunicar.

- Pensa que sua mãe não me falou de que você já estava fazendo um curso em São Paulo desde que informei da mudança? Deve saber mais que seu velho, pai!

Os dias passavam e eu me acostumei com aquela pronúncia assustadora. A televisão sempre cheia de programas cortados por edições exageradas e coisinhas coloridas e brilhantes ainda me incomodava. Minha irmã virou a maior surtada do pedaço e tudo que fazia era se gabar do seu lindo uniforme e assistir aqueles programas de músicas para adestrar macacos.

Mas eu tinha que tocar a empresa. E também precisava assumi-la dali a alguns anos. E, por isso, sorria, cumprimentava os filhos, os amigos dos filhos e o próprio senhor Kim e me esforçava para manter a nossa postura diante de todos nas festas e reuniões aos quais éramos convidados. Na universidade, me surpreendi com a tecnologia e seriedade dos estudantes, pelo menos disso, me orgulhava.

Foi numa tarde de sábado que estava sentada no sofá, lendo um livro, que meu pai entrou com aquela cara inegável de que a conversa não me agradaria. E não agradou.

- Mas minha filha! O Kim Soon Gin lhe adora! O senhor Kim sempre manda lembranças dele para você. Como pode negar este convite?

- Pai, é Kim, Soon, Gun! E, outra, o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ele pode arrumar qualquer garota que quiser e empurrar para o filho.

- O problema é esse, você não é qualquer garota. Desde quando virou essa pestinha? Não sei nem como se suporta! Pegue, aceite o convite e ligue para ele.

Ele saiu me deixando apenas com seu celular no meu colo. Bufei e comecei a cogitar todas as possibilidades. O filho do senhor Kim não era má pessoa. Na verdade, Kim Soon Gun era o mais novo dos seus filhos e, por isso, pode se dedicar a fazer o que queria. Trabalhava como jornalista da SBS, uma emissora famosa e bem conceituada. Era um homem elegante, com mais de 1,80m, cabelos lisos e negros, que mantinha sempre bem cortados e cheios de gel, tinha um corpo invejável e um sorriso cativante.

Era bem verdade que tínhamos conversado durante alguns jantares e, ele, assim como eu, não parecia gostar de ter que ouvir as futilidades de que os ricos da vez tinham a falar. O que muitos não entendem é que ter dinheiro não é sinônimo de ser fútil e desmiolado, não em todos os casos.

- Mas, Soon Gun ssi, não saberei toda etiqueta. Meu coreano não é bom. Não é boa ideia.

- Todos os meus colegas que poderia convidar estarão no evento como convidados, não sou tão popular assim, Ana ah... Por favor. Só dessa vez. Jebal!

Coloquei meu mais novo vestido, maravilhoso, salmon que expunha minhas costas num longo decote e terminava em babados suaves cobrindo minhas coxas, e, às nove horas pontualmente, ele já estava no saguão do prédio luxuoso onde morávamos. Tomou-me pela mão, me cumprimentado com uma reverência de quase noventa graus à qual respondi à altura. Entramos no seu carro e em meia hora chegamos ao salão da festa de comemoração da rádio SBS.

Fomos acolhidos por um chofer e uma bela recepcionista guardou nossos casacos e nos encaminhou para o salão da recepção. Uma decoração dourada e vermelha preenchia todo o salão requintado, todos os ilustres convidados se vestiam na mais perfeita gala e bebiam do melhor vinho do Porto. Por um momento, chequei meu vestido salmon e me perguntei se não deveria ter usado saltos maiores.

- Gen chahn ah... Você está ótima. – Sorri para aquele cara tão observador. Se não fosse meu melhor amigo naquela terra, ousaria sentir algo além. Mas não podia perder meu único amigo ali.

A festa seguiu-se como todas as outras. Cumprimentamos diversas pessoas cujos nomes não me recordo mais, comemos uma comida requintada o bastante para ser enjoativa e tiramos fotos registrando nossa passagem ali. Pelo menos Kim ssi parecia satisfeito por não ter entrado e permanecido sozinho durante toda festa, tentou fazer piadas a noite inteira e acabamos por nos divertir.

Quando já passava da meia noite, todo o salão parou por alguns segundos os seus falatórios. Os convidados mais ilustres chegam sempre mais tarde. Com os cabelos tingidos de um amarelo sujo, terno e óculos escuros (totalmente deselegantes), uma figura esguia e com a face angelical cortou o salão, cumprimentando alguns dos funcionários e jornalistas.

- Kim HeeChul – segredou meu colega -, tem seu próprio programa e é um idol. Super Junior, deve conhecer.

- Ah, já ouvi falar. Minha irmã é ELF. – Ri, revirando os olhos.

Não tinha nenhum interesse em idols, mas ao vê-lo de perto cumprimentando algumas pessoas ao nosso lado, não pude deixar de reparar naquele homem. Sua pele branca e traços delicados o faziam destacar-se de todos com uma beleza intensa. Olhei para ele durante muito tempo, e nem sequer notei isto, até nossos olhares cruzarem. Repreendi-me observando-o. Ele saiu e não vi sua reação.

- Tem certeza que não é fã? Nem piscava! Ele olhou para você, podia ter até pedido um autógrafo, acho que ele dava... Talvez não fosse apropriado... Quer que eu tente? Ah, não, não, posso pedir para alguém depois... Ana? Ana ssi?

Minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, estava envergonhada. Mas não era só isso, estava desconcertada por ter me envolvido daquela forma. Minhas bochechas esquentaram e logo tratei de me recompor. Um cara bonito não podia mexer tanto comigo assim, e além do mais, nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista. Mas que estava admirada, bem, estava...

- Não é necessário. O que faria com uma assinatura? Isso não é importante.

- Ah... Gostaria de encontrá-lo?

- Venha, não fale besteiras, vamos comer, oppa.

Meu pai e Soon Gun criaram a terrível mania de falar sobre mim, irritada, não respondi nenhuma das mensagens de nenhum dos dois durante uma semana inteira. Meu pai teve até a ousadia de me mandar comprar um CD para o tal do Kim Heechul assinar. O CD chegou à minha casa dois dias depois da festa. Eu, é claro, dei de presente para minha irmã.

- Não posso acreditar. Já lhe disse que você é a melhor irmã que pode existir?

- É, bem... Ontem você me falou que nunca conheceu ninguém tão asqueroso.

- Não, maninha... só estávamos brincando... – Ela saiu correndo sem ter mais argumentos e fiquei rindo sozinha enquanto organizava os últimos documentos para meu pai assinar. Agora que ganhara o apelido de mais nova "ELFinha" da casa, gostava de deixar os documentos no escritório antes que ele chegasse e viesse com piadinhas.

O inverno era rigoroso na Coreia. Por mais que tentasse, me adaptar àquilo, era difícil. Todos os dias pareciam frios demais para sequer sair da cama. O despertador me expulsava dos lençóis cedo e com o ritmo frenético de trabalho e estudos coreano só podia retornar tarde da noite. Tinha saudades do Brasil, as férias ainda estavam distantes, e já estava quase sem esperanças quando reparei no calendário.

Corri para o quarto procurando pela Danielly.

- Que bom que está aqui!

- Nem vem, viu! Não vou devolver, você já me deu!

- Do que você tá falando, garota? Escute, preciso de sua ajuda. Não te dei a porcaria do CD? Ele é seu. Só preciso de uma mãozinha agora.

- Sabia... nada vem de graça de você, asquerosa!

- Psiu... Meu aniversário é na próxima semana. Sei que você e o papai sempre confabulam juntos, ainda mais quando é contra mim. – Um olhar divertido brincou nos olhos da caçula. – Pois é, bem sei. Quero que o aconselhe a me dar uma viagem para o Brasil de aniversário.

- Como é? Nas férias nós vamos, o que você vai fazer no Brasil? E as aulas?

- Uma semana no Brasil. É tudo que quero de presente. Sinto falta da nossa terra, das minhas amigas.

- Também sinto... vou ver o que posso fazer por você, então, ELFinha.

Saí do quarto sem deixar de lançar um olhar assassino para minha irmã e voltei ao trabalho, agora aliviada de ter alguma esperança para nutrir durante os próximos dias que se seguiriam. E assim ocorreu, Danielly dava-me sinais de sucesso durante toda semana e parecia otimista e contente. Já tinha a viagem como certa e, um dia antes do dia sete de novembro, como de costume, minha família reuniu-se para jantar.

Era tradição de família jantávamos e fazermos docinhos até meia noite e então recebia os abraços de parabéns dos meus pais. Desde pequena fazíamos isso e eles percebiam que aquilo tudo significava muito para mim. Naquela noite, com a mesa repleta de brigadeiros e beijinhos, meu pai entrou com três embrulhos. Um envelope, uma caixa vermelha e um enorme pacote.

- Abra! Abra! Não agüento de curiosidade, ELFinha.

- Olha, aqui, garota, se você continuar...

- Psiu, sem briga hoje, meninas... – A voz doce de nossa mãe nos aquietou os nervos.

Resolvi começar pelo grande pacote, pois sabia que os envelopes eram minhas passagens. Estava radiante ao vê-lo! A grande caixa escondia um lindo macbook air que recebi com muito carinho. A segunda caixinha vermelha guardava um colar, com uma bela libélula ornamentada com diamantes. Só podia ser ideia da mamãe. Quando chegou a vez do envelope, dei um enorme sorriso para meu pai.

- Abra! –Encorajou ele, contente.

Assim que pude ver o papel, meu sorriso se desfez. Aquilo não era uma passagem. Abri o convite onde se lia o nome de um restaurante italiano conceituado na Coreia. Sem ânimo para ler mais, resolvi perguntar: - O que é isso, papai?

- Um jantar, para amanhã. Será maravilhoso, seu papai aqui lhe preparou uma surpresa que você jamais esquecerá. Juro!

Escondi meu descontentamento na jura de não pisar no restaurante, o que, claro, não aconteceu. Às sete da noite minha mãe já estava pronta e segurava a chave do carro na porta. Fui na frente, pois, segundo ela, era melhor que eu fosse logo para receber os convidados, enquanto ajudava papai a se vestir, para a festa não ser um fiasco pelo seu senso de moda.

- Se divirta um pouco, minha filha. Você é tão séria que às vezes penso que se sente infeliz. Me corta o coração vê-la tão para baixo. O colar ficou lindo, você está ótima. – Recebi o beijo da minha mãe e dirigi até o local, para satisfazê-la.

À porta do restaurante, me encantei com a quantidade de roseiras ladeando a entrada. Como uma boa admiradora de rosas, parei para sentir sua fragrância e admirar sua beleza. Por causa delas, não notei a ausência de carros. Ao entrar no salão, pasmei. Não havia ninguém. Esperava que ao menos o Kim Soon Gun fosse. Embora a decoração e bolas no teto denunciassem claramente que tudo estava preparado para uma festa, apenas uma mesa no centro do local parecia realmente esperar algum convidado.

- Siga-me, senhora, por favor.

- Obrigada.

Ao longe, percebi a presença de alguém à mesa. Gelei. O que era aquilo? Um homem claramente oriental, com cabelos castanhos escuros e vestido de terno me aguardava sentado um pouco desconfortável. Quando me viu, se levantou e apertou minha mão.

- Olá, Ana ssi. Agradeço pelo convite e por querer dividir essa importante data comigo, me sinto honrado pelo seu carinho. Tome -, ele se curvou para a cadeira e presenteou-me. – Você gosta de rosas, não é?

- Ah... obrigada, sente-se, por favor. – Desconcertada e sem saber ao certo quem era aquele homem e o que estava acontecendo, dispensei a recepcionista que parecia querer saltar por cima da mesa e agarrar o homem à minha frente. – Disse que já pode ir. Pediremos depois. _Agora_.

A mulher me olhou feio e saiu à contra gosto. Pus minha bolsa estilo carteira no colo e ajeitei as alcinhas delicadas do meu vestido preto. Respirei fundo e reparei no homem à minha frente, com cara de interrogação. Já tinha visto aquele rosto em algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar onde. Ele pareceu perceber minha curiosidade e sorriu sem graça.

- Ah... então... você é fã há muito tempo?

- Ahn? Fã?

- Você não é fã? Ah, já ia me esquecendo... meu presente, este CD, está assinado! Mas você já deve ter o CD... – Ele parecia falar mais consigo mesmo do que comigo, desconcertado.

- Ah? Um CD? Obrigada. De quem é?

- Você já deve tê-lo, é o nosso último.

- Tenho certeza que não o tenho. Hum... – Analisei o mesmo CD o qual dias antes havia dado à minha irmã e olhei assustada de novo para o rosto do homem à minha frente. Ele não era o mesmo que havia encontrado na SBS, o que meu pai achava? Que eu me apaixonara por 13 caras só porque achei um elegante?

- Esse foi o único presente que pode vir à minha cabeça... não a conhecia ainda.

- Desculpe, mas qual seu nome? – O homem à minha frente abriu seus olhos, assustado, e sorriu, como se não acreditasse... – Está acontecendo um grande mal entendido aqui...

- Sou o Donghae. Prazer em conhecê-la? – Soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Meu pai deve tê-lo pago muito para estar aqui. Peço desculpas pela sua atitude inconseqüente. Sinto tê-lo incomodado. – Me curvei em sinal de desculpas. – Não sou sua fã, nem fã de sua banda, nem a conheço. Mas meu pai toma-me por fã. – Ele parecia tão desconcertado que fiquei com pena de falar mais, resolvi amenizar. – A questão é que vi seu colega de banda, Kim Heechul numa festa da SBS...

- Ah! – Ele me cortou gentilmente... – Então você é fã do HeeChul Hyung... Sinto-me mal por estar no lugar errado então. – Pude jurar que ele corou.

O jantar prosseguiu o mais formal possível. Donghae ssi parecia desconcertado à minha frente e falávamos qualquer coisa sobre a comida ou sobre o clima. Amenidades para tornar o ambiente um pouco menos estranho. Ele era um rapaz bonito e agradável, por um segundo, senti remorso por tratá-lo friamente, mas depois passou.

- Deixa-me lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Me surpreendi comigo mesma, externando a dúvida que passara pela minha cabeça durante todo jantar. Como se ele maneasse a cabeça, resolvi perguntar. – Vocês aceitam estes tipos de convites? Não pensei que artistas... bem, que eles...

- Entendo o que quero dizer. Não podemos recusar certos convites. Muita gente rica nos faz diversas propostas, mas aceitamos o que nos é de interessante, ou melhor, a nossa agência escolhe.

- Ah... Desculpe pelo desconforto deste jantar.

- Não, não foi algo tão terrível assim... A comida estava boa e você é uma boa pessoa. Só escute o CD, tudo bem? Ou então será estranho nas próximas vezes. – Olhando-o nos olhos enquanto falava, ele desviou o olhar para a comida. Homens orientais eram muito tímidos e aquilo, ao contrário do que acontecia com a maioria das garotas, me deixava decepcionada.

- Minha irmã sempre escuta... não é como se não conhecesse as músicas... mas, próximas vezes...?

- É. Você realmente não sabe de nada? Nunca vi tanto dinheiro saindo da mão do manager. Você deve ser muito rica...

- Nem tanto assim, mas o que quer dizer com isso?

- Vamos nos ver mais vezes. Talvez deva conversar com o HeeChul hyung? Se bem que pelo que vocês nos pagaram, podemos até revezar. Mas terá que ser sempre assim, secretamente. Somos populares, embora não nos conheça. – Ele tentava amenizar as palavras duras com sorrisos doces. – Vamos nos dar bem durante esse ano de amizade!

- Ano?

E foi assim que, sem entender ao certo o que estava acontecendo, minha vida na Coreia virou de cabeça para baixo.


	2. As Cláusulas

As cláusulas

- Como está a cara dela? – Podia ver e ouvir suas palavras escorregando para o ouvido da minha irmã.

- Péssima. Já lhe disse.

Entrei em casa com a cara enorme de raiva. Coloquei meu casaco na cadeira, a mão na cintura e fechei os olhos, respirando pesadamente. Minha mãe tinha um ar de riso da minha cena teatral. Encarei meu pai que recuou.

- Só me diga quanto... quanto exatamente você desfalcou do nosso orçamento?

- Ana, esse dinheiro era uma poupança do seu papai, para você. Que bom que era só isso, se é dinheiro, não se preocupe, não é importante...

Tentei dissuadi-lo de todas as formas, mas ele parecia bem disposto a não me revelar a bolada que tinha dado para aquele cara educado do jantar. Tirei a maquiagem e fui direto para meu novo mackbook air. Digitei "Super Junior" e "Donghae" num sistema de busca e milhares de fotos, vídeos e fansites pularam na minha frente.

- Eles são realmente celebridades... – pensei comigo mesmo, por um segundo admirada pelas danças sincronizadas... ora, não era fácil com treze! Lembrando do jantar, senti uma pontada de receio por não tê-lo tratado melhor – Mas que se dane, eles não são especiais por isso.

- Que é isso, maninha? Treinando sua loucura falando sozinha?

- Hoje não. Que faz no meu quarto sem bater? Saia.

- Ih, calma, doentezinha da cabeça, vim trazer as rosas que mamãe colocou num vazo para você. E esse CD...

- Deixe aqui em cima. – Ela fez uma cara terrível e jurei tê-la ouvido comentar "asqueirosa!" antes de sair do quarto.

Deixei toda aquela história de um ano de encontros para lá. Sinceramente, o que devia esperar daquilo? Encontros secretos com caras aleatórios para dar motivo ao meu pai para gastar dinheiro? Todavia, não conseguia compreender o porquê de ainda estar com aquelas imagens na cabeça. A figura esguia deslizando pelo salão, sorriso pendurado e óculos escondendo o olhar. O breve instante que os olhos se cruzaram. E foi esta imagem que povoou o meu primeiro sonho com Super Junior.

- Pare! Você está me arranhando! – O tal Kim Heechul tentava beijar um homem cujo rosto me era desconhecido. Estava escuro e dali ninguém no palco ou na platéia poderia os ver. Mas eu estava próxima o bastante de ambos para isto.

- Veja, tem alguém nos observando!

- Não importa – Kim Heechul tinha uma voz brincalhona. – Ela já sabe, ela nos comprou.

Acordei com aquela terrível frase na cabeça. "Ela nos comprou". Se você tem dinheiro, todo seu mérito sempre irá por água abaixo. Constantemente, alguém apontará para seus resultados como fruto de uma compra e não de seu trabalho duro. Voltei a vestir minha máscara de felicidade e parti para mais um dia, com este terrível sentimento de vazio e decepção no peito. Naquele caso, meu havia realmente realizado uma compra. Um troca de dinheiro pelo tempo de alguém. Meu coração pesava.

Felizmente ou não, isso não durou muito. Naquela mesma noite, ao chegar muito tarde, entrei sem fazer barulho e pude ouvir meus pais conversando na sala de jantar. Pensei em chegar de surpresa e os assustar, comer da comida da mamãe e aproveitar um bom jantar. Mas, ao me aproximar, vi que ambos não comiam. Mamãe com o rosto encostado nas mãos, olhava para meu pai, conversavam com um ar de cortar o coração.

- Eu não sei o que há com ela. Tudo que fazemos parece inútil. Não devíamos ter deixado o Brasil, meu bem.

- E como viveria sem minha família nesta terra? Ela não é mais adolescente, não sei porque se comporta assim, preocupando a mãe.

- O problema não é minha preocupação, mas a angústia em que vive. Sorri, come e vive para não nos preocupar. Pensa que não reparo em seus olhos vermelhos sempre que sai do quarto para chorar no banheiro? Meu bem, cuide de nossa filha.

Essa conversa me fez rever quase tudo na minha nova vida na Coreia. Sentei no chão, como fazia quando criança, me encostei na cama e, encarando os joelhos, eu chorei. Tudo que estava sufocado há muito tempo, coloquei para fora de vez. Não sei se passaram uma ou duas horas, mas quando me levantei, não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar e era assim que pretendia levar a vida, dando oportunidades para minha felicidade e sem magoar a quem mais amava.

- Maninha, já está aqui no quarto? Pensei que não dormiria em casa hoje... – Ela me fez cara de danada. – Fui eu quem escolhi o Donghae, para mim ele é o mais perfeito dos perfeitos dos per... – Ela passou por mim e deitou-se na minha cama.

- Querida, eu já entendi. Obrigada por sua boa intenção. – Disfarcei a voz.

- Está bêbada, asquerosa? Bom, vou aproveitar do seu bom humor incomum. Vamos trocar, para você são CDs iguais, mas para mim a assinatura do Donghae... – Ela suspirou pesadamente. – Papai disse que no meu aniversário vai fazer o mesmo. Estou nas nuvens!

Trocamos de CDs e deixei minha irmã com o ar sonhador por toda aquela semana, para mim tanto fazia assinatura do Donghae e do Heechul. Tentei chegar tarde em casa e sair com colegas da universidade, o que pareceu agradar muito à minha mãe. Tentava, na verdade, por mim mesma preencher o vazio dos meus amigos e da minha família que havia deixado para trás, no Brasil.

- Glenda! Não acredito, quantas saudades! – Glenda me ligava sempre que podia. – Sério? Seu pai deixou? Ah, venha sim... estarei lhe esperando. – Glenda me pôs a par de todas as novidades, a guerra no Rio de Janeiro e as loucuras de nossas amigas. Perguntou-me de tudo e mais um pouco, me implorou para lhe enviar qualquer coisa que achasse do SS501. – Ué... deu um sinal de mensagem aqui no celular. Pode ser o papai. Um minuto, Glenda.

Quando abri o sms todo em coreano, pensei ser do SoonGun que as vezes morria de preguiça de digitar em inglês. O remetente desconhecido escrevia: _Anyong haseyo! Espero não ter deixado má impressão no nosso último encontro. Como tem passado? Nos veremos em breve, bye bye ~_

Ao concluir o telefonema com Glenda me perguntei quem poderia ser. Mas estava óbvio que era o dançarinho do Super Junior. Mordi os lábios, sentada na cadeira de um café próximo à minha casa. Faria ou não faria mais aquilo para agradar o papai? Não sabia ao certo quanto ele teria pago, mas era muito e, provavelmente, não iriam nos devolver.

- Vai pedir agora?

- Café expresso. Adoçante, por favor.

Saí do café e comprei os álbuns, adesivos e toalhinhas que achei para Glenda e fiz uma anotação mental de mandar algum subordinado da empresa colocar no correio junto dos demais documentos. O café quente clareou minhas ideias. Se fosse para suportar aquele contrato, uma coisa era certa, as cláusulas dele deviam ser escritas por mim. Me empenhei em escrevê-lo em parte da tarde. Fiquei orgulhosa do resultado.

Não demorou muito para o telefone mostrar aquele número desconhecido de novo. Meu coração quase saltou de nervosismo. Era noite e já me preparava para dormir. Me olhei no espelho, no meu banheiro, e observei o celular tocar por algum tempo. _Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back. _Fechei os olhos ouvindo o toque do meu celular tranqüilizar-me e no último segundo atendi a chamada.

- Annyong haseyo! É o Donghae...

- Annyong haseyo, Donghae ssi. Desculpe por não ter lhe respondido mais cedo, planejava o fazer mais tarde.

- Ah... tudo bem. Escute, podemos nos encontrar agora.

- Ahn? Agora? Por que?

- Estou com muitos schedules essa semana, se não for hoje, pode ser que não nos vejamos por algum tempo. – Olhei para o relógio, já eram quase onze da noite. Horário inapropriado ou, pelo menos, estranho para um coreano me convidar para sair. – Passo aí em vinte minutos, certo?

- Tudo bem. – Não soube como recusar. Ou talvez estivesse curiosa para vê-lo novamente. Intimamente, guardava, escondido da minha consciência, o desejo de compará-lo pessoalmente com as fotos que havia visto na internet.

Retirei a camisola recém colocada e vesti meus jeans surrados favoritos e um pulôver bem quente. Fiz uma maquiagem leve para disfarçar a cara de sono e tratei de avisar mamãe da minha saída. Passaram vinte minutos, trinta e quarenta. Desisti de espera r na sala e fui para o computador. Cadastrei-me num fórum brasileiro do Super Junior e fiquei procurando qualquer assunto que pudesse puxar com ele.

- Eunhae? Que membro é esse? – Me perguntava lendo as preferências dos usuários do fórum. – Pensei que eram só 13, ou 15, ai meu Deus, nunca vou conseguir decorar todos esses nomes.

- Falando sozinha?

- Não, mãe, tentando entender esse cara que meu pai arrumou... – revirei os olhos. Ela riu e me desejou boa noite. Uma hora depois a campainha tocou e encontrei um Donghae com cara de zumbi na porta.

Seu carro estava no estacionamento do meu prédio e ele foi cuidadoso indo na frente, abrindo o carro, para só depois, disfarçando, eu entrar nele. Vida de celebridade parecia uma porcaria. Ele me cumprimentou e depois não falou muito. Parecia exausto e não me encarou nenhuma vez. Não gostava daquela impessoalidade oriental.

- Escute aqui...

- Nós vamos...

Começamos a falar ao mesmo tempo e ele, descortês, continuou.

- Nós vamos ter que ir para um lugar não muito agradável. É simples, mas lá ninguém nos incomodará. Talvez encontre alguém conhecido por lá, tente não chamar atenção. – Eu, chamar atenção? Ri na cara dele. Como se conhecesse os famosos amigos dele. Ele me irritou me tratando feito criança e sem nem esboçar uma desculpa por ter me feito esperar mais do triplo do que combinou.

A viagem foi curta. Não durou nem dez minutos e não conversamos, ouvimos qualquer música coreana no rádio. Reparei em suas mãos bonitas ao volante e em seus músculos do braço. Ele, concentrado no trânsito, não percebeu meu olhar. Ousei olhar um pouco mais e vi seus lábios cor-de-rosa secos e sua pele branca um pouco suada e com fisionomia cansada. Chegamos na frente de um pequeno bar com aspecto rústico, a rua estava deserta e as luzes amareladas do poste conferia à esta um aspecto assustador.

- Mas, Donghae ssi, tá fechado.

Sem responder, ele me encaminhou para uma ruela ao lado do bar e entramos por uma porta lateral, esta muito bem aberta. Ao entrar, percebi que o clima ali dentro era pesado. Todos pareciam se esconder com gorros, casacos e máscaras. Senti-me dentro de algum filme de Harry Potter, numa taverna bruxa. Olhei para cara do _idol_, mas ele nem sequer percebeu meu desconforto.

Não fomos recebidos nem encaminhados por ninguém, nem se ofereceram para guardar meu sobretudo. Conferi a moda local e meu pulôver não seria a pior peça utilizada ali, suspirei, ao sentar na mesa. Preferia está em casa, deitada, dormindo ou lendo um livro. Não me importava ele ser bonito, famoso ou rico. Lembrei da conversa que escutei no dia anterior e fiz um esforço para não dar no pé na mesma hora.

- Então... Como tem estado, Ana ssi? – Ele se esforçava para manter o foco naquela conversa, estava claro. Mexia as mãos desconfortavelmente e esboçava o meio sorriso mais forçado que já me haviam dado. Concertei meu cabelo e respirei fundo. Encarei-o firme. Estava na hora de reescrever o contrato. Tentei não olhar muito para seus lábios ou seu rosto angelical, não queria perder o foco.

- Ando muito bem. Mas precisamos esclarecer as coisas. – Ele ficou sério com meu tom. – Primeiro, não me faça esperar, não estou a sua disposição. Seja lá o que meu pai lhe falou, vamos esquecer. Se um contrato foi escrito, vamos queimá-lo e desfazê-lo por completo aqui.

- Acho que isso não será possível...

- Não estou querendo dinheiro de volta. Só saiba que em meu território, minhas regras. Então vamos deixar tudo claro. O que foi decidido?

- Quatro encontros por mês, durante um ano. Comunicação por celular e e-mail apenas. Os locais terão de ser discretos e tudo, secreto.

- Ótimo. Apure os ouvidos então. Não me faça esperar, não considere que eu seja uma pessoa disponível 24h e, além de tudo, não me trate feito uma criança, me arrastando por aí. Não estou dando à mínima se isso é um encontro ou não. Seja respeitoso, vamos fazer meu pai feliz e tentar terminar com esse contrato o mais rápido possível.

Ele olhava para minha cara, suas olheiras querendo-lhe engolir o olhar. Donghae tentou esconder um sorriso, mas não conseguiu e acabou rindo na minha cara. Fechei a expressão. Odiei aquilo.

- Desculpe, você é engraçada, Ana ssi. Nenhuma mulher faria isso. Quero dizer, suas atitudes e palavras, parece que você foi programada ou algo do tipo. Relaxe. Quanto ao atraso, desculpe-me a indelicadeza.

- Suponho trânsito pesado?

- Não, uma colega de trabalho, Krystal acabou desmaiando durante um dos nossos shows e tivemos que ajudá-la às pressas. Conhece, Krystal? Irmã da Jéssica?

- Não faço ideia de quem sejam essas mulheres. – Ele riu de novo da minha resposta e chamou um garçom. – Uma cerveja, por favor.

- O mesmo.

Todos conversavam baixinho e a porta não abriu desde que entramos. Quando o garçom saiu de perto, olhei para os lados, para abaixo, para cima, não tinha o que falar, a situação era no mínimo imbecil e me sentia envergonhada. Resolvi utilizar minha pesquisa a meu favor.

- Escute, quem é Eunhae? – Ele olhou para minha cara, no começo riu, depois incrédulo, vendo que eu sustentava o olhar, resolveu responder.

- Eunhae é um nome bolado por fãs. Para mim e para o Eunhyuk. Entendeu?

- Ah, para que isso? Já é difícil decorar nomes de 13 pessoas numa banda só e ainda resolvem criar nomes duplos?

- São casais. As fãs gostam de nos imaginar... juntos...

Ele pareceu se divertir, me senti um pouco aliviada com isso e tentei reparar se ele tinha algum jeito de gay. Oras, se as fãs imaginavam-os "juntos", por certo deviam dar sinais. Sua cara de tédio, porém, era tão pior que a minha que senti a necessidade de puxar algum assunto. Odiava eu ter esta responsabilidade, oras, geralmente isto é trabalho dos homens... Peguei minha bolsa, antes que esquecesse e tirei a pasta com o contrato.

- Você assina aqui. Eu já assinei. Aqui, a caneta. Ah, leia as cláusulas. – Ele me olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha e fazendo uma cara de desgosto enorme.

- Tenho que ler? Temos que realmente assinar mais um contrato? Olha...

- Não custa nada.

Enquanto ele lia, com ar de entediado, a porta se abriu novamente. Tive que me segurar na mesa, meus olhos, talvez pelo sono, se embaçaram e o bar, lentamente, girou ao meu redor. Meu coração bateu mais rápido, assim como quando encontrei com o Donghae à minha porta. Dois rostos angelicais que pareciam querer me perseguir pela Coreia. O homem não parava de se aproximar, e mesmo sabendo seu nome e quem era, me senti acanhada e amedrontada pela sua presença dominadora.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado, encarando o Donghae de frente, sorriu para este e apertou-lhe a mão num sinal de amizade. Olhou-me de lado como se fosse um cachorrinho que estivesse passando pelo chão, lhe implorando um pedaço de comida, e voltou a se dirigir ao colega de trabalho.

- Donghae ah... o que faz aqui essa hora? Deve está exausto. Disseram que o show foi um fiasco com o desmaio da Krystal.

- Esse também é um Schedule, hyung. Deixe-me apresentá-la. Ela é aquele contrato que lhe contei. – Peraí, eu era um contrato? – Ana ssi, este é o Kim HeeChul de quem você gosta.

A maioria dos autores descrevem "corar" como um leve enrubescimento das bochechas, tornando-as rosa, dando um ar de saudável às pessoas. Porém, pela queimação em que meu rosto se encontrava, pensei em cogitar está com a cara em chamar. Queria levantar e jogar a lata na cabeça do Donghae ali prostrado, rindo à minha frente. Queria sair correndo para o Rio Han e me jogar da ponte ou cavar um buraco até a China. Qualquer uma das opções.

- Ah, então é ela? Olá. – Ele me saudou com educação e voltou-se a conversar com o colega. Levantei-me pedindo licença e indo ao banheiro. Eles não pareceram se importar.

No banheiro, vi meu rosto pálido. Sentia-me humilhada. Encolerizada. Então eu era um contrato. Aqueles rapazes estavam brincando de criar um cachorrinho? Olhei para meu rosto, decidida.

- Ah, é? – Falei com a voz vacilante de raiva. – Pois agora eu quero que esse contrato seja cumprido, e muito bem cumprido. Vocês mexeram com a pessoa errada.

Uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos orientais entrou no banheiro, espantou-se me ouvindo falar português e colocou a mão no rosto como se eu a tivesse reconhecido. Ergui uma sobrancelha e, irritada como estava, sai bufando em coreano e retornando até a mesa sem saber o que ainda me aguardava naquela noite inesquecível.

_Nos próximos capítulos..._

_ - Me solta! O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_ - Não é isso que você queria, desde o começo? – Sua voz sedutora no meu ouvido e sua mão fortemente agarrando meu pulso. Sua força me confundia, parecia magro e frágil. - Donghae é alguém importante para nós e não será você que o magoará por tão pouco._

_ - Você não sabe quem eu sou e não sabe do que fala! – Dei um chute que lhe atingiu às pernas. Com raiva, ele me jogou contra a parede da ruela e, percebendo o som alto que minha coluna fez ao bater nela, segurou meus braços e me olhou preocupado._

_ - Você está bem? – Olhei enfurecida para seu rosto. Claro que não estava bem. Tentei chutá-lo novamente e ele prendeu minhas pernas entre as suas e, de súbito, tocou meus lábios delicadamente._


	3. A Assinatura

A assinatura

Olhando de longe, aqueles dois pareciam apenas dois amigos bebendo, assim como todos naquele local. Se pudesse pesquisar pelas faces de todas aquelas pessoas na internet, todavia, encontraria nomes ilustres da Coreia. O que faz um restaurante bom não é quem o freqüenta, mas sim quem o sustenta, segundo o meu pai. E o dinheiro daquilo tudo, no fundo, saia dos nossos bolsos em forma de CDs.

- Pensei que tinha se trancado no banheiro.

Ocupei meu lugar novamente, perto da parede, ao lado do Heechul e à frente do Donghae. O local parecia mais desconfortável com aquelas duas pessoas que tinham uma aura diferente e impunham uma tensão à mesa. Cada sorriso parecia pronto para virar capa de alguma revista e cada comentário saia da boca de um apresentador espirituoso.

- E se tivesse? Quando ia começar a procurar? – O homem ao meu lado virou-se e, pela primeira vez, me encarou com sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Provavelmente não o faria.

- Que isso, hyung! Não ligue para ele, Ana ssi... – Donghae simulou um extremo descontentamento, querendo me agradar... e me desagradando. Lançou um olhar repreensivo ao seu hyung e voltou a me dar atenção. – Pedimos soju, já bebeu?

- Não. Nunca provei. Disseram que dá uma dor de cabeça terrível. – Levantei o copo aceitando a oferta. – Mas vamos provar.

- Oneshot! Oneshot! – Pediram juntos.

Depois do tal _oneshot _senti o soju percorrer todo caminho até cair dentro de algum lugar dentro de mim. Não pude deixar de fazer uma careta e emitir um barulho qualquer de protesto. Os dois homens riram e, então, tomaram o conteúdo de seus copos de uma vez. Após três doses, resolvi parar e só bebericar. Se eles estavam afim de perder o juízo ali, _eu_ não o faria. Eles bebiam rápido e, em pouco tempo, a garrafa esvaziou.

- Então você é a Ana... Donghae me contou sobre você. Brasil é um lugar muito longe, o que a fez percorrer todo esse caminho até aqui? Não me diga que veio só para encontrar com nosso Donghae! – Interrompi o sinal que fazia para o garçom trazer nossa segunda garrafa de soju e tentei processar, primeiro, o coreano, depois a audácia.

- Olha aqui... – Comecei, mas ao ver o rosto constrangido à minha frente, corrigi o tom agressivo: - Meu pai tem uma empresa, viemos por isso. Não teria deixado o Brasil por nenhum _grupinho_ qualquer...

- Ué, então o que faz aqui? Por que está tomando o tempo do Donghae, o nosso tempo?

- Por que muito dinheiro foi pago por ele, e não posso decepcionar o meu... – Talvez fosse o álcool, mas o que diabos eu fazia revelando mais do que devia? O jeito que ele perguntava me irritava e me induzia a responder sinceramente ao mesmo tempo. Sujeito estranho, sujeito hipnótico... – Não importa!

- Ah... – Ele fez, entendendo mais do que eu imaginava. Pegou a garrafa que o garçom nos entregava na mesa e serviu-me um copo e outro para o Donghae, para depois, eu servir seus copos – etiqueta coreana.

- Pessoal... Vamos conversar sobre outras coisas... – Donghae depois de seu terceiro copo, olhava para nossos rostos, atordoado com o jeito com que conversávamos. Bebia seu soju, com o rosto cansado transformando-se em exausto. Aos poucos, apoiou-se na mesa, por fim, quase deitou nela.

Os vinte minutos que se passaram se dividiu em conversas esporádicas ou sem importância: entre longos silêncios, passeei o olhar pelo local tentando reconhecer alguém dali, principalmente a loira despeitada do banheiro. HeeChul olhava seu celular, ria, enviava SMS e até mesmo atendia telefonemas. Ele era popular. Donghae, por sua vez, me fazia perguntas e tentava puxar assuntos.

- Ana ssi, tem trabalhado muito? – Pela primeira vez me sentir confortável para responder uma pergunta.

- Muito, Donghae ssi. Meu pai está envelhecendo, tenho que ajudá-lo ainda mais. Tinha papéis e mais papéis para analisar, mas você ligou...

Os dois me olharam com atenção, tentando compreender o que eu dizia. Não deviam entender, não por minha pronúncia ser ruim, mas pelo fato de que nunca lidaram com esse tipo de trabalho, imaginei eu. Ele me perguntou sobre nossa empresa, o tipo de trabalho que fazíamos, comentei sobre os negócios na Coreia e nossos investimentos, e vi que o Heechul voltou sua atenção novamente para a mesa.

Por fim, quando parei de falar, um Donghae ainda mais bêbado me encarava, as faces coradas. Parecia um menininho, até me fez sorrir. Um dos primeiros sorrisos do dia.

- Olhando daqui, Ana ssi - deitado sobre o braço, ele olhava para mim – Você até que é bem bonita quando sorri! Apesar de ser ocidental, seus olhos não são tão grandes! Também gosto de cabelos grandes... veja só, seu cabelo é liso, mas tem esses cachos na ponta, parece tão angelical... – Um Donghae alegre e mais solto que falava.

- Donghae ah... vai deixar a menina vermelha. – Não tentei sorrir, nem corei. Ora, por que deveria?

- Obrigada. – Falei secamente.

- Você não é nada mal para uma ocidental. Mas já que é ocidental devia ter olhos maiores que isso. Sua pele é boa. Pena que é tão amarga. – Fingi que não o escutava.

- Seu namorado sabe que você sai com um superstar?

- Que namorado, garoto? – Ele começava a me tirar do sério.

- Ah... Está tentando curar sua solidão ao nosso lado então? Você não parou para pensar nos sentimentos da namorada do Donghae?

- Como é que é? – Dessa vez ele me chamou a atenção.

- Que besteira é essa, hyung? Sabe muito bem que estou solteiro. – Heechul lançou-lhe um olhar sério e, logo depois, dissimulou com seus sorrisos de tirar o fôlego.

- Brincadeira, Donghae ah... Não leve estas coisas tão a sério! – Donghae não conseguia mais focar seu olhar, os olhos e face vermelhas transpareciam seu estado alcoólico.

- Donghae, eu não vim de carro, se você continuar bebendo assim... – Virei-me para ele, ignorando o outro ao meu lado que parecia me olhar com seus olhos perfurantes.

- Está tudo bem, Ana ssi... Você já me disse que não sou seu favorito, qualquer coisa pode voltar com o Heechul, não é hyung? – Sua voz estava arrastada.

- Comigo? Não sei se... Aah! Eu sou o favorito dela? – Ele gargalhou. - Olhando agora de perto ela não é assim tão bonita, nem tente gostar de mim, sem esperanças para você, 0 Não me dei mais ao trabalho de olhá-lo e deixei escapar um "arrogante" – Mas ela não age como se gostasse de nós, Donghae ah. Que grande problema foi arranjar, hein? Donghae?

Um Donghae se inclinou sobre a mesa perigosamente, e descansando o rosto enquanto seu hyung falava, fechou os olhos e caiu inconsciente no reino dos sonhos. Heechul tentou sacudi-lo, empurrá-lo, mas ele continuou a dormir pacificamente.

- Tsc... fraco... preguiçoso.. – Ri daquela carinha de anjo esparramado na mesa.

- Não fale assim do Donghae. – Ele checou com o rabo do olho se o amigo ainda estava desfalecido. - Em primeiro lugar, se você não é fã, perdeu dinheiro nos contratando. Apenas nos libere e vá fazer o que bem entender. – Falou em tom de brincadeira. Mas ao ver minha cara de tédio, emendou sério: Ele não é fraco, mas assim como você, trabalha muito. Hoje Donghae acordou antes que amanhecesse, ensaiou, mal comeu e teve um show onde ocorreram vários problemas e provavelmente ele recebeu muitas críticas. E você ficou aí, com seu ar desagradável a noite inteira, fazendo comentários azedos e deixando o Donghae frustrado sem saber como agir!

- Ora, mais, francamente. Todos nós trabalhamos muito. Também acordei antes do amanhecer, também recebi críticas no trabalho. E daí? Você se julga mais do que eu porque pode cantar e dançar umas musiquinhas? – Sua expressão se fechava, a cada palavra, era de dar medo. - Se está pago, irei usar o tempo que tiver do jeito que bem entender, você que não deveria estar aqui... – Tropecei no coreano. Minhas mãos tremiam. O rosto dele estava vermelho de fúria. Minhas mãos suavam, mas não enxergava mais nada à minha frente, cega de ódio. – E você, não foi para o show com ele? Ah.. Você deve ser o membro que todos falam, que só está no Super Junior para eles aumentarem sua popularidade!

Heechul fechou o punho com força. Por alguns segundos tive medo, mas depois de encarar a figura magra e calada, lancei meu sorriso mais arrogante, triunfante.

De repente, levantou-se rapidamente, agarrou uma de minhas mãos e, antes de me arrastar, virou seu copo de soju de uma vez. Atravessamos o bar: meu empenho era disfarçar ao máximo possível a cena, caminhando rápido, até a ruela que dava acesso ao restaurante. Lá ele me largou, finalmente, me olhando como se fosse me matar. Temi a morte naquele olhar gélido.

- Odeio gente como você, sempre se escondendo na sombra alheia. Odeio esse tipo de gente mal educada, arrogante e insensível. Você é o tipo de gente que não devia existir neste mundo.

- Ah, sério? – Perguntei, fazendo biquinho. Ele soou tão infantil. – Desculpe se minha existência lhe perturba. Novidade: não sou sua fã, não preciso lhe respeitar gratuitamente, e você não conseguiu conquistar o meu respeito por você.

- Você sequer sabe o que _respeito_ significa? – Ele soletrou a palavra, como se eu fosse uma imbecil. Na verdade, eu era estrangeira, não retardada.

- Respeito é o oposto do que vocês tiveram quando disseram que eu era um contrato. Eu sou uma pessoa, como podem me tratar por um pedaço de papel? Deixe estar, agora vou fazer ele valer! Na verdade, você que não merece que eu esteja aqui! Nem aquele bêbado ali dentro!

- Qual seu problema, de verdade? Vai ficar explorando e maltratando o garoto? Posso suportar o que diga comigo, mas não que o ofenda daquela forma mesmo dormindo e mesmo sem ele estar presente! – Podia ver as suas veias, vermelhas, saltando do seu pescoço pelo esforço dos gritos. Ele diminuía a proximidade entre nós à medida que falávamos.

- Se não gostou, se manda. Ninguém lhe chamou para cá. Ou, melhor, se tiver afim, apenas o substitua. Com ele tenho que dar uma de gente boa, com você poderia apenas lhe tratar como quisesse, já que você é um ser educação.

- Ah, é? Eu que sou o sem educação? – Ele segurou minha mão, olhando bem nos meus olhos, nossas bocas próximas. – É isso que você quer, não é? Chamar atenção? Ou ter uma coleção de escravos? Agora reconheço seu tipinho... quer o pagamento com o nosso corpo?

- Me solta! O que pensa que está fazendo? Veja lá como fala, estou me lixando para sua atenção!

_ - Não é isso que você queria, desde o começo? – Sua voz sedutora no meu ouvido e sua mão fortemente agarrando meu pulso. Sua força me confundia, parecia magro e frágil. - Donghae é alguém importante para nós e não será você que o magoará por dinheiro algum._

_ - Você não sabe quem eu sou e não sabe do que fala! – Dei um chute que lhe atingiu às pernas. Com raiva, ele me jogou contra a parede da ruela e, percebendo o som alto que minha coluna fez ao bater nela, segurou meus braços e me olhou preocupado._

_ - Você está bem? – Olhei enfurecida para seu rosto. Claro que não estava bem. Tentei chutá-lo novamente e ele prendeu minhas pernas entre as suas e, de súbito, tocou meus lábios delicadamente. _

_- Vou lhe mostrar o que é falta de educação. – Apesar da agressividade, aquilo __**não**__ me deixou apreensiva, mas ansiosa. Após sussurrar as últimas palavras, avançou novamente contra a minha boca._

_Talvez tivesse sido álcool, mas a pressão de seus lábios contra os meus, me fez arrepiar. Sabia, porém, que estava fazendo aquilo para me ferir. Ele me beijava feroz, puxava meus lábios com os dele e os mordia com seus dentes. Empurrei-o com a maior quantidade de força que consegui reunir. Passei a mão pela boca, o que o fez dar um sorriso de lado._

_- Ora, ora... Não foi do seu gosto, senhorita? Acho que no fim das contas não fez um bom negócio. Duvido que o Donghae possa ser muito melhor do que eu. – Não iria cair naquelas provocações._

_- Como previ, nem nisso vocês tem utilidade._

_ Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Olhei para os lados e vi minha real situação. A rua lá na frente estava deserta e a ruela era muito mal iluminada. Enquanto não saísse ninguém do bar, estávamos a sós. Ele parecia apenas querer me magoar, mas também exalava uma sensualidade que havia me capturado desde o primeiro momento. Embora minha cabeça mandasse que fugisse, meus pés ficavam. Embora minha consciência dissesse que ele queria apenas brincar comigo, meu corpo o desejava._

_ Ele se aproximou novamente, me olhando nos olhos, o álcool subindo-lhe ainda mais a cabeça após o primeiro contato. Diminui de vez o espaço entre nós dois e deixei meus lábios roçarem no dele mais uma vez. Se isso ia confirmar algo ou não, que se ferrasse. No lugar de imitar sua agressividade inicial, passei minha língua sobre seus lábios carinhosamente. Seu hálito e gosto repletos de álcool logo invadiram minha boca, deixei minha língua enroscar com a dele e tive vontade de parar tudo e denunciar seu amadorismo. Porém, nunca conseguiria interromper aquilo._

_ Como se soubesse de sua humilhação, ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu naquela parede fria, tirando-me de minha momentânea tomada de poder. Deslizou a mão, desenhando minha cintura e, para minha surpresa, agarrou minha blusa, alisando minha barriga. O beijo, enfim, teve de ser terminado. Respiramos, arfando. Logo que ouvimos a porta ranger, pulamos a uma distância enorme um do outro. Recompus-me rápido, mas nossas bocas denunciavam o contato longo e recente._

_ Donghae saiu com uma cara amassada e desorientada pela porta, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Heechul o segurou e eu entrei. Paguei a conta com uma nota de cinqüenta dólares que tinha na carteira e não esperei pelo troco, ninguém no bar virava-se para ver quem entrava, saia ou pagava – agradeci silenciosamente por isto. Correndo, consegui alcançá-los no carro._

_ - Vou deixá-lo em casa. Você se vira. _

_ - Que isso? Vocês me pegaram, vocês me deixam!_

_ - Pegue a chave do carro dele, amanhã alguém da empresa vai buscar. – Ele jogou as chaves impaciente, queria se livrar de mim. Logo deu partida no carro e desapareceu rapidamente._

_ Naquela noite, repeti tudo que ocorreu na minha cabeça milhares de vezes. Estávamos bêbados, os três. Será que o mesmo desejo que ele me despertou desde o primeiro momento foi recíproco? "Ele olhou para você", lembrei do filho do Sr. Kim me falando... E aquele beijo, aqueles toques. Sua mão delicada, mas grande, masculina, seu olhar sedutor e agressivo. Demorei muito para pegar no sono._

_ Uma semana se passou assim; ansiosa, olhei para o celular constantemente todos os dias. Duas semanas se passaram e tudo que recebi foi um "Você chegou bem? Obrigado por guardar meu carro! Se cuide". Estava impaciente e, nesse espírito procurei meu pai._

_ - Mude esse contrato, cancele-o, sei lá._

_ - Mas minha filha, já foi feito e pago. Já dei minha palavra e minha assinatura. Você estava se divertindo, dê uma chance para o rapaz. _

_ - Pai, não é questão de chance, você se confundiu. Não gosto desse rapaz. _

_ - Tudo bem, minha filha, tentarei consertar tudo isso, da melhor forma possível._

_ Apesar de contente, ao sair do escritório, meu coração ganhou um novo peso: o mesmo peso daquelas sensações na ruela com o Heechul. Tinha que admitir, me sentia atraída. _

_Durante todo meu plano brilhante, porém, ignorei a existência do Soon Gu, a inteligência do meu pai e da empresa com a qual negociava. Fiz o que uma amadora nos negócios faria e foi isto que me enfureceu mais do que qualquer coisa._

_Genário Campos tinha tudo o que um homem de sucesso poderia querer. Dinheiro, uma bela família, um negócio próspero. Sua saúde, porém, já lhe dava sinais de seu desgaste. Havia depositado toda sua esperança em sua filha mais velha. Amava profundamente seu jeito, tão parecido com o seu, com o qual se dedicava a empresa e a família._

_ De uns tempos para cá, no entanto, o brilho nos olhos da filha tinham definitivamente desaparecido. Andava cabisbaixa, mal saia de casa e vivia no trabalho ou na universidade. Sua esposa, preocupada, sempre se queixava sobre a filha. Segundo ela, sempre estava com olhos vermelhos, inchados e sem ânimo. _

_ Um dos poucos amigos que tinha na Coreia era o seu sócio e o dono de uma das maiores empresas coreanas: o Sr. Kim. Ele e seu filho mais novo sempre estavam no seu escritório, entediados com riqueza farta, faziam reuniões mais festivas do que realmente de negócios, apesar de que investiam e compravam empresas para passar o tempo. O fato é que sempre estavam conversando e, sua filha, sempre estava em sua boca, em sinal de alegria, exaltando-a, e preocupando os colegas com as histórias de sua depressão._

_ A sugestão do Soon Gu pareceu sair pela culatra. A filha ainda andava triste pelos cantos e, pior, totalmente enfurecida com ele por tal contrato que julgava humilhante. Para resolver de vez esta situação, foi ter com o filho mais novo e ajuizado do senhor Kim no seu escritório da SBS. Ao sair de lá, pensava ter conseguido um grande trunfo: o nome do verdadeiro homem que havia despertado o interesse da filha._

_ Não precisou ir longe para achá-lo, o tal Kim Heechul estava em seu estúdio, pois possuía um programa de rádio ali mesmo. Sem tempo para perder, procurou-o e pediu ao seu manager para conversarem a sós, explicando o porquê de aqueles dois homens acabarem numa sala, a sós, conversando sobre a Ana._

_ - O senhor tem certeza disso? Ela nos trata com indiferença e nos humilha. Como quer que faça companhia a uma pessoa dessas? – O Sr. Campos se admirou com a beleza quase feminina do homem que lhe falava, educado e elegante._

_ - Não parece que estamos falando da mesma pessoa. A Ana é doce e sensível. O que você vê – sua voz encheu-se de emoção – é uma criança que usa esta máscara para se defender de tudo aquilo que não quer enfrentar. De tudo aquilo que não consegue encarar. – E, olhando nos olhos do homem à sua frente, declarou: - minha filha perdeu a vontade de viver._

_ Naquela mesma noite, outra assinatura se instalou naquele contrato, selado por um aperto de mãos entre as empresas interessadas que negociavam pessoas. Estas, porém, se deixavam negociar e colocavam em jogo seus próprios sentimentos, aplacados pela imensa curiosidade e impressão que deixaram um no outro._

_Nos próximos capítulos:_

_Encarei-o, tentava achar um traço de agressividade, algum lapso de memória escondido ou, no melhor dos casos, algum desejo camuflado. Mas ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, feliz e leve. Bem diferente do Heechul bêbado e mais confortável do que o inexperiente Donghae. _

_ - Deve estar achando estranho a mudança de atitudes. – Ele virou-se tão rápido, que me pegou olhando para sua face. Tomei um susto e segurei a respiração. _

_(...)_

_ O Donghae que sorria feito um adolescente ao ganhar seu primeiro videogame há minutos atrás agora dormia, ressonando alto. Descansei sobre seu braço, cansada, olhava o sol que nascia entre os prédios da deserta Seoul. Antes que meus olhos se fechassem completamente, me perguntei o que Kim Heechul faria se nos visse ali, e então perdi o cansaço._


	4. A Retificação

**A Retificação**

Todo mundo já teve esse tipo de sonho.

Você está dormindo. Claro que _você _está dormindo de verdade, mas no seu sonho você também está dormindo. E no seu próprio sonho, você é a protagonista principal, lá deitada, dormindo... um sonho dentro de um sonho? Até que um barulho, um barulho insistente lhe acorda dentro de seu próprio sonho.

E quando abre seus olhos, você deseja ver _alguém_, profundamente... não é seu pai, sua mãe, sua irmã ou sua melhor amiga que aparece. Mesmo assim, você não está aborrecida. Não a você do sonho pelo menos. Você sorri e toca a mão estendida e se levanta. Sorri de volta e olha bem nos olhos dele...

- Kim HeeChul.

Ah, e aí, totalmente confusa, _você _acorda de verdade. E o barulho era apenas seu celular despertando. Talvez esse seja o primeiro sinal que você está pirando. Quem sabe?

Os dias passaram desde aquele último encontro. Apesar dos pesares, ele me deixou algumas marcas profundas. Meu celular não recebeu mensagens por muitos dias, nem ligações dele, ou deles... agora, para acrescentar à lista de sensações desagradáveis, andava também muito confusa.

Por outro lado, meu interesse havia aumentado exponencialmente. Meu desagrado com tudo que aconteceu não podia ser escondido. Mas também tinha aguçado minha curiosidade e me tocado de uma forma que não estava afim de digerir... de encarar. Como um erro que você não quer cometer ou quando você se apaixonada pelo seu pior inimigo... e, sinceramente, eu não pegava bem no papel de Julieta.

Meus últimos cadastros e acessos, no entanto, poderiam me trair. Agora eu já sabia todos os nomes, subgrupos e já tinha assistido programas e baixado CDs. Não que eu gostasse da música... claro que uma ou duas eram até agradáveis, mas... eu não era uma fã daquilo, como eu trocaria Chico Buarque por 13 ou 15 garotos? Garotos, é importante frisar. Eles eram bem mais velhos que eu, mas tinham cara e agiam (o que é pior) como garotos!

Fechei a tampa do meu laptop na 15ª noite e 3 horas sem contato, (não que eu estivesse contando pra valer), depois de assistir a última aparição do Donghae num programinha onde ele escolhia uma garotinha para formar parzinho. Olha quantos diminutivos, mas, bem, é inevitável, porque tudo aquilo era tão primeira série...

Também estava acompanhando as aparições do Heechul num outro programa que queria imitar um... rádio? Algo igualmente infantil... E aquele cara ainda me surpreendia, quero dizer, da onde tirava tanta confiança e senso de humor? Sinceramente...

Naquela noite, 15ª noite, 3 horas e 5 minutos, no entanto, recebi uma mensagem.

_**Estou aqui embaixo.**_

A campainha não tocou por uns bons 10 minutos. Não me mandava descer, então esperei em casa, obviamente. O remetente não fazia parte da minha agenda. Irrite-me com a espera, andei para lá e para cá na sala, e, finalmente, resolvi descer. Um carro preto já me aguardava. Pude distingui-lo, pela janela aberta, graças a seu cabelo amarelo-sujo. Ele estava tão bem vestido que me agradeci por não ter me trocado imediatamente depois de chegar em casa.

- Por que foi você quem veio? Cadê o Donghae? – Ele não me respondeu, mas que personalidade difícil... – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele pôs o carro em movimento, sério. Ignorou-me completamente por mais algum tempo e então respondeu. Eu já estava ficando vermelha de raiva.

- É um pouco difícil cumprir este contrato que ele assinou. Está sendo muito para ele... Você pode não entender, mas ser cantor, dançarino, ator... não é nada fácil.

- Eu entendo que é difícil. Nunca disse o contrário. – Me retrai. Seu tom era sério, como meu pai dando um sermão. Heechul sabia se impor e usar de uma autoridade... que... bom, que ele não tinha, lembrei-me. – Mas e daí? O que isso tem a ver com nosso contrato?

- Isso quer dizer que... eu vou dar uma mãozinha para ele.

- Não faz sentido. O contrato não é seu. – Ele riu. Deboche, provavelmente. – Não quero que você o faça. – Amarrei a cara, mas, no fundo e bem secretamente, torci para ele não perder a razão e me deixar ali, no meio da rua.

- O problema é que você não tem escolha. Donghae está filmando e o contrato exige que eu faça isso.

- Que você faça isso? Não tem nada a ver com você. Olha, acho legal você querer ajudá-lo, mas lidar com uma pessoa só já é bem dif...

- Sssh... – Ainda olhando para frente, ele continuou, como se tivesse falando com uma criancinha barulhenta. – Minha cabeça dói, não vamos discutir, por favor.

Ele estacionou. Olhei para fora. Tinha ficado calada por cerca de vinte minutos, olhando para a rua e, de canto de olho, para a cara de um Heechul pálido e calado. Ele transmitia controle e masculinidade, e de certa forma, isso me atraia.

- Vamos, saia. – Ele bateu no meu vidro. – Não vai ficar aí a noite toda, né?

Pisquei e olhei para o lado, desfazendo as ondas de pensamento que ainda pairavam.

Quando desci do carro, notei que ele arrastava uma mala pequena de rodinhas atrás dele. Entramos num hotel pequeno, vazio, provavelmente barato, e passamos direto para o restaurante, igualmente vazio.

- Espero que não se importe. É o lugar mais discreto que encontrei, mas a comida é boa.

- Como você sabe disso? Deve vir muito por aqui... – Dei meu melhor sorriso sarcástico, mas parecia que ele nem estava me escutando.

Naquele dia ele parecia infeliz. Não sorriu, não fez piada. Assim que sentou-se, elogiou meu vestido – maquinalmente, como quem reconhece alguém que sabe se virar sem um estilista. Assim que o sommelier se aproximou, pedi que trouxesse alguns dos vinhos que mais gostava. Provamos algumas garrafas, ensinei o Heechul a escolher qual deles era o melhor e recebi bons elogios do sommelier.

- Você é boa nisso, sinceramente, todos tem o mesmo cheiro.

- Não é bem assim, com o tempo você perceberá. – Olhei mais uma vez para seu semblante cansado e completei: - Não se esforce tanto querendo me agradar. Você não parece bem. – Completei rapidamente, para não parecer muito agradável: - E não surtirá efeito.

Heechul olhou para baixo e suspirou alto e ruidosamente. Ele estaria cansado? Era possível, já que supostamente trabalhava muito. Deprimido? Chateado? Não conseguia ler sua expressão, o que era irritante o bastante. Por algum tempo, fiquei me perguntando o porquê de eu estar me importando com isso.

- Na verdade, só estou preocupado. Agora é oficial. Em um ano terei que servir ao exército.

Apesar de não ser coreana, sabia o que aquilo significava. Era uma pausa significativa na vida de qualquer coreano, ter que deixar seu trabalho, sua família, sua namorada e sua vida para servir sua pátria. Não que eles não tivessem orgulho de fazer isto, mas era também um sacrifício.

- Não consigo lhe imaginar sujo de lama correndo com uma arma por aí.

- Pois é. Nem eu. – Ele me olhou divertido e deu uma risada de canto de boca. – Pelo menos alguém fez piada disso invés de me dar palavras de conforto idiotas.

A comida chegou enquanto eu ia ria do comentário masoquista dele. Mal o garçom soltou o prato, Heechul começou a comer. Espantei-me com sua urgência e, depois de todos aqueles dias, percebi que ele também era – simplesmente – uma pessoa qualquer, acima de tudo. E, naquele momento, uma pessoa qualquer faminta.

- Ah! Esse é o melhor ___Spaghetti_ de todos! – Exclamou, falando pela primeira vez depois de ter deixado o prato limpo.

- Você acha? – Perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada, tomei um gole do vinho e prossegui: - A comida é boa, mas mesmo assim não tem como compará-la a uma italiana. Não são só os ingredientes, mas até o local parece influir no gosto. Mesmo que os Chefs queiram não podem reproduzir o mesmo ambiente e conseguir os mesmos ingredientes.

Ele fez uma careta de "E daí?" e levantou-se, segurando a mala. Fiquei olhando para ele, sentada, enquanto o garçom anotava os gastos na conta do cliente.

- Não quer passar meu cartão? – Perguntei, dando o último gole.

- Hoje é por conta do Oppa.

- Para onde você está indo com essa mala?

- Ora, para o meu quarto. Estou exausto. - Respondeu, como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio.

- E eu? Não vim de carro! Você tem essa mania estúpida de querer me deixar a pé, de noite, por aí!

- Lembra que você ofereceu o cartão? – Ele me perguntou, abaixando a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos e dando um sorrisinho inocente. Fiz que sim. – Pronto, agora você usa ele.

Fechei a cara e comecei a ficar vermelha, azul, púrpura. Não por ter que voltar de táxi, aquilo não importava tanto, mas pelas mudanças inexplicáveis que aquele cara tinha. Em um momento, estava rindo e sendo agradável aprendendo sobre vinhos. No outro, estava curtindo com a minha cara.

Levantei-me, jogando o guardanapo do colo no prato.

- Ótimo. Estou voltando para casa. Faça o favor de não aparecer mais na minha frente, seu... – Eu pensei, juro, pesquisei em todo banco de dados do meu cérebro, mas não sabia tantos xingamentos coreanos, convenhamos, não usava aquilo no meu dia-a-dia – ... seu bobo!

Ele riu alto, os garçons se viraram para olhar o que estava acontecendo. Quis sumir, desaparecer, evaporar. Peguei minha bolsa e me virei, pisando forte. Enquanto a recepcionista pegava meu casaco, senti uma mão se fechando no meu pulso. Heechul me olhou, suspirando, novamente com cara de quem estava disciplinando uma criança mal educada e falou:

- Venha, eu te levo em casa.

- Me solta! Não apareça mais na minha frente!

- Impossível. – Me virei para encará-lo de frente.

- Impossível? Impossível é você sair comigo novamente, sem chance!

- Ah... bem, então você devia ter informado isso antes para o seu pai, não acha? – Heechul virou a cabeça de lado e piscou, seus cílios e expressões femininas se iluminaram.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Senhora, aqui está o seu casaco. Sinto muito. Licença, senhora? Senhora?

- Estou ouvindo! – Desisti de tentar encarar sua carinha feminina de deboche e peguei meu casaco. Não tive tempo de ter raiva do meu pai. – Chame um táxi, por favor.

- Não precisa, noona. Vou levá-la. Cuida da minha mala, tá bom? – Ele piscou, é, ele piscou, para a mulher no balcão. Ela corou idiotamente... quer dizer, totalmente.

Dito isso, fui arrastada, dando ponta-pés no vento ou na perna dele (aonde acertasse primeiro) até o carro. Pensando melhor, aquilo foi meio desnecessário. Chegamos no carro ofegantes, eu de tentar acertá-lo e ele de tentar se esquivar.

No carro, ele sentou-se, respirou fundo com as mãos no volante e começou seu discurso: - Há uma segunda assinatura no contrato. E é minha. Donghae não pode cumprir com esses horários sozinho e eu vou ajudá-lo. Porque, aliás, você precisa de alguma disciplina. Não posso deixar o Donghae nessa furada sozinho.

- Vocês estão querendo é tirar dinheiro da minha família! Bobo!

- Para de me chamar de bobo, sério. É tão fofo! – Ele riu até ficar vermelho e então falou de maneira séria de novo, - podemos tentar ser mais agradáveis a partir de agora um com o outro. Ou andar por aí dando ponta-pés pela madrugada. A escolha é sua.

- Só tente se controlar, e isso inclui não me deixar por aí a pé. Que eu tentarei tornar isso o mais indolor possível. – Ele ouviu, fez que sim e ficou olhando para frente, ainda parado, feito uma estátua idiota - Me leve para casa, por favor.

- Não estou afim de dirigir. – Ele não olhava para mim.

- Então eu dirijo, saia. – Eu olhava para frente também.

- Você está com seus documentos? – Ele conversava com o volante.

- Não, ficou em casa. – E eu conversava com o porta-luvas.

- Então não, também.

- E aí, vamos ficar aqui parados a noite inteira? – Ele se jogou no banco, deixando a cabeça pender para trás e se encostar no estofado.

– É uma boa ideia. – Virou a cabeça para mim, me olhando de lado, os cabelos deslizando sobre seu rosto e caindo nos olhos e no nariz. – Meu bom humor voltou. Vamos beber.

Ele foi muito, muito rápido. Deu a partida cantando pneus e, alguns segundos depois, estávamos a mais de 100 km/h. Eu gritei, ele deu risada. Ele acelerou e eu também comecei a rir. Ou a gritar. Não tinha certeza.

- Você... tá... querendo... nos... MATAR?

Tão abruptamente como começou, ele freou. Seu corpo magro relaxou-se novamente no acento e ele completou a experiência bizarra com seu sorriso assassino (aquele que me fazia sentir um frio terrível na espinha – que eu tentava me convencer que era apenas frio).

- Eu disse que não estava afim de dirigir.

Descemos num pequeno trailer, onde uma Ahjumma vendia soju e algumas guloseimas. Nos sentamos nas mesinhas e banquinhos de plástico. Eu ainda tava tão desorientada da nossa viagem até ali que nem me dei conta de porque diabos eu estava ali tomando soju com aquele maluco.

- Então é aqui que os idols vem se embriagar antes de ir para os schedules. – Heechul me olhou de rabo de olho e entornou de uma vez.

- Aqui é onde eles trazem suas namoradas secretas.

Olhei ao redor esperando ver o Leeteuk com alguma menina do SNSD, mas só havia alguns homens numa mesa distante. Olhei para cara dele e suspirei alto. Meu destino era ver aqueles caras se embriagarem? Servi mais um copo de soju e nossa primeira garrafa já estava vazia.

- Seus olhos já estão menores do que são.

- Não estou bêbado. É preciso de muito soju e vinho para me derrubar. Você quem não parece muito bem. – Revirei os olhos e resisti à tentação de tirar uma foto dos olhinhos dele pequenos e inchados do pequeno porre. Como já havia o visto bêbado, sabia que ele estava apenas no primeiro estágio, "alegre".

Para minha surpresa, porém, Heechul não pediu por uma segunda garrafa, invés disso tirou uma nota da carteira e colocou na mesa.

- Vamos. – Olhei para ele sem acreditar que ele quase me matou num acidente de carro para tomar uma garrafa de soju. – Estou dirigindo, lembra? – Fiz cara de perplexa... aquilo era dirigir? – E você não parece muito bem.

Andamos pela calçada de volta ao carro. Senti o álcool fazendo efeito enquanto tentava andar em linha reta.

Não sabia da onde vinha aquele sentimento, mas de certa forma estava decepcionada por já estarmos indo embora. Por outro lado, estava feliz por não ter que manter nossos encontros mergulhados em álcool. Enquanto caminhava olhava as lojinhas ainda abertas, com jogos e objetos sempre fofos e coloridos, loja de vídeo games, karaokê, lanhouses. Ao passar a frente de uma loja, parei, admirada.

Tudo ali tinha sido feito baseado nos idols. Camisetas, bonequinhos, chaveiros, CDs, a loja fedia a K-Pop. Lembrei de Glenda e entrei sem nem avisar àquele mal educado, que andava na frente. Peguei uma cestinha e comecei as compras. Fotos, adesivos, camisetas, chaveiros e tudo o mais que conseguia encontrar do SS501. Secretamente peguei um dos bonequinhos fofos do Heechul e do Donghae.

Nem vi o Heechul entrar na loja, mas de repente sua voz chegou até a mim. "Como me fizeram feio!". A essa altura, minha cestinha já estava transbordando. Nos esbarramos no corredor e ele olhou da cesta para minha cara.

- O que diabos é isso?

- Minha amiga brasileira pediu para comprar. Essa loja tem tudo que ela quer, então estou comprando logo.

- Sei. Isso é tudo para você!

- Aham, claro. – Desviei dele e fui olhar as canecas. Heechul me seguiu segurando dois bonequinhos dele mesmo, pequenos Heechuls.

Logo a dona da loja explicou que podíamos imprimir as fotos que quiséssemos na caneca, por sorte, a senhora não reconheceu o idol a sua frente, ou fingiu que não conheceu. O Heechul olhou para minha cara e fez cara de "desculpe, você sabe que não posso". Mas eu tinha uma ideia. Dei minhas compras para o Heechul segurar, corri para loja vizinha e voltei segurando uma máscara de porquinho e uma de sapinho.

- Vamos tirar, ahjumma! – Heechul fechou a cara, mas antes que protestasse, mostrei as duas máscaras e perguntei: - Qual das duas?

- Nenhuma das duas.

- Toma a de porco, então.

Apesar dos animais odiosos, as máscaras eram bem infantis e fofas. Entramos na máquina de fotos e fizemos o sinal 'V'. Fiquei admirada por ele ter entrado na loja, sem muito protesto e ter até rido dele mesmo versão boneco. Parando para pensar, um idol não devia ter tempo para fazer coisas desse tipo. Pegamos nossas canecas cor de rosa de bichinho (nós mesmos, no caso), as sacolas e fomos para o carro.

- Você ficou péssimo – observei, - nunca vi um porco tão magro do pescoço para baixo.

- Olha quem fala! Você também não ficou essas coisas... Se bem que, oh, sua pele também é verde! Combinou com a máscara! – Fiz cara feia, mas não resisti e ri de sua expressão brincalhona.

O carro deu partida. Lentamente, entramos nas ruas vazias, devido a hora avançada. O silêncio não era desconfortável e eu estava me sentindo bem, alegre e esquecida das partes ruins da noite. "Quero tomar sorvete!", falei uma vez só e ele encostou numa loja de conveniência. Não entendia aqueles altos e baixos que ele tinha.

No entanto, poderia estar sendo injusta. Fama, dinheiro, popularidade, não são coisas fáceis de lidar. Ainda tinha aquela história do exército. Talvez não fosse ele tentando ser chato... apenas ele tentando não ficar triste, com todas aquelas loucuras e cansaço. Paguei a moça do caixa falando em português, absorta em pensamentos. Ela pegou a nota da minha mão, espantada, e me passou o troco rapidamente.

Entrei no carro e tomamos nossos sorvetes calados. Ele parecia novamente introspectivo e pensativo.

Encarei-o, tentava achar um traço de agressividade, algum lapso de memória escondido ou, no melhor dos casos, algum desejo camuflado – como naquela noite, no bar. Mas ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, relaxado e leve. Bem diferente do Heechul bêbado e mais confortável do que o inexperiente Donghae.

- Deve estar achando estranho a mudança de atitudes. – Ele virou-se tão rápido, que me pegou olhando para sua face. Tomei um susto e segurei a respiração. Ele lia pensamentos? – Não é querendo ser chato, mas... ficar corada e surpresa assim, simplesmente não combina com você.

Se meu sorvete caísse naquela hora, eu me sentiria a maior perdedora do mundo. Mas quando ele encostou seus lábios nos meus, abruptamente, acabei recuando para trás. Seus lábios tinham gosto de baunilha e meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Mas isso, na real, só durou dois segundos. Por que não há brasileira que tolere esse tipo de beijo de colar os lábios e ficar parado feito um espantalho.

Abri minha boca e deixei seus lábios encaixarem dentro dela. Aproveitei cada textura e sabor que pude extrair deles, antes dele recuar, um pouco corado e tímido.

- Você...

- É assim que se beija, - falei, voltando a olhar para frente e tomando meu sorvete.

Primeiro, veio aquele silêncio estranho. Mas quando nos entreolhamos, rimos juntos. Não acontece às vezes com todos? Quando uma pessoa nos surpreende tomando iniciativas que não esperamos? E paramos para pensar: em que ponto essa pessoa relaxou tanto ao meu lado a esse ponto? O que eu fiz de certo? E, quando isso também acontece com nós mesmos, e não nos damos conta, também é assustador.

O caminho de volta foi curto. O céu já clareava, já passava das quatro da manhã. Desci do carro e estiquei as costas, cansadas da viagem, ele abaixou o vidro.

- Duvido que qualquer encontro com o Donghae possa ser melhor que este.

E, com essas palavras, me deixou confusa, feliz e assustada, tudo ao mesmo tempo, no meio da rua, naquela madrugada.

O outro dia amanheceu rápido para Kim Heechul. Ao meio dia, tirou seu pijamas e entrou para seu banho. Almoçou o mesmo Spaghetti e o mesmo vinho da noite passada. O celular tocou quando a conta já havia sido paga.

- Alô, hyung? Oi, hyung! Obrigado por ontem. Me contaram tudo, talvez seja até melhor assim... Mas não gostei muito de você ter decidido tudo sem falar comigo.

Donghae, no entanto, havia acordado cedo. Ele se exercitou, ensaiou, foi ao cabeleireiro, mandou uma mensagem para sua nova _amiga_, almoçou e foi correndo para seu Schedule. Ao chegar na MBC, se preparou para sua estréia como MC com o Leeteuk.

- O pai dela veio pessoalmente. Não houve tempo.

- Eu sei, eu sei, hyung! Tudo bem, eu entendi. – Heechul se impressionava com sua capacidade de perdoar e esquecer das coisas rapidamente. - E aí? Não tentou matar a menina ontem, né?

- Pode se dizer que quase...

- HYUNG!

- Estou brincando, não seja... _bobo_. – Houve uma pausa na ligação, mas mesmo assim Donghae ainda pode ouvir o som do "kekeke" no fundo. – Onde você está?

- Acabei de almoçar, já chego aí na MBC. Não se preocupem, não faltarei a sua estréia. Afinal, sou o ilustre convidado.

- Hyung, tenha juízo!

- Eu tenho. E você tenha cuidado.

No começo, eu tive medo. Medo de descobrir tudo que estava por de trás das mentiras que inventei para mim mesma. O que estava por trás do frio, invés do calafrio. O impulso de fotografá-lo, não era simplesmente tê-lo bêbado no meu celular, mas apenas tê-lo ali ou numa caneca. O que eram meus cadastros, senão interesse ou sua presença dominadora e masculina, senão... paixão?

Depois, me recusei a acreditar.

Ainda assim, podia me lembrar daquele beijo e de toda sinceridade daquele momento e foi apenas isso que me impediu de quebrar aquele caneca e destruir, junto dela, aquele sentimento sem sentido. Ah, droga... eu estava me _envolvendo_ demais. E pelo cara mais errado e inconstante de toda Coreia. E o pior de tudo: dessa vez, aquilo não era um sonho.


End file.
